


When Magic Meets Mafia

by socksandsandels



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Richard Gansey III is a Good Friend, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksandsandels/pseuds/socksandsandels
Summary: Blue and her boys join the foxes for a year of playing exy, secrets and getting into difficult situations.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Two of my favorite series ever are The Raven Cycle and All for The Game so I thought why don't I write a fanfic with both of them. :)
> 
> There might be a couple things off from canon so that both of the stories fit together but most things will stay the same. 
> 
> There might be some mistakes as I edited it myself so tell me if anything is inaccurate.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! <3

It was the last game of the year and it was between Aglionby and Blues school Liberty high. The score was 5 - 4 Aglionby’s favor. Blue caught the ball and was heading down the court when Ronan checked her to the ground, she fell with a large thud.

“Better luck next time Maggot.” Ronan said running past her.

At the end of the game the score was 8 - 9 still in Aglionby’ favor. When they were shaking hands Gansey stopped at Blue.

“Good game Jane, do you work tonight?”

“Yeah my shift starts in about 40 minutes.”

“We’ll stop by after we change.”

With that they continued down the line. Gansey had not been doing very good since the events that had happened last month. But sometimes he still seemed a little out of it as if he was never fully there. Like his eyes would unfocus and he would zone out not coming back till someone nudged him. Anytime you asked him he would claim he was perfectly fine. But it didn’t take a genius to notice he was obviously changed. Whether that came from dying for the second time and coming back to life or figuring out that Glendower had been dead, no one knew maybe it was both. 

Gansey, Adam, Ronan, and the rest of their team went to the locker rooms to change out. They had all driven to the court today in Ganseys Camaro, and they were all ready to head out when their coach came in with someone else. Most of the people on their team had already left leaving just them three. 

“Hi, I’m looking to speak to Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch.” The man said.

“That's us.” Adam said gesturing between him and the tattooed boy.

“I’ll meet you guys in the pig,'' Gansey said, looking back towards them, then focusing on Ronan, `Play nice.” With that he turned around to leave the locker room.

Before he left Ronan called out to his back, “Wouldn’t want to disappoint you dad.”

“My names David Wymack, I'm the exy coach for the Palmetto foxes.” He said walking up to the boys.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” Adam said, extending his hand to shake Wymacks. The coach didn’t even try to shake the other boy's hand. Ronan could appreciate that.

“What do you want.” Ronan said blatantly, earning a kick in the leg from Adam. 

“I'm sorry for his behavior sir, he’s not the friendliest.”

“Please call me Wymack and trust me I know a thing or two about unfriendly behavior.” Wymack said with a laugh. “ But he’s right there is a reason I want to talk to you, I’ve looked at your stats and saw your game today. I think you guys have a lot of potential. I would like to recruit you guys.”

Adam knew about the type of people that the foxes usually recruited and was a little concerned about how he picked up or knew about Adam's relationship with his family. 

“Thank you si-, Wymack but I don't think I have the financial ability to go to Palmetto.”

“It would be a full ride scholarship for both of you.”

That caught Adams attention, he had picked up a couple of other jobs to try and pay for his college. He had applied for many scholarships but the only ones he had gotten were half scholarships and even then he was largely short on money. Gansey had offered to help pay many times but Adam just always shot him down immediately. 

Palmetto wasn’t in Adam’s top 5 schools to go to, it wasn’t even in his top 10. But they were a good school and were offering him and Ronan a full scholarship, how could he turn that down without at least thinking about it.

“I'm not going to college.” Ronan said matter of fact.

Which was true. Ronan hated school because it was a complete waste of his time. After finishing high school, on the behalf of Declan and Gansey, he planned to stay on the barns with Opal. 

Adam kicked him again. “Thank you so much for the offer to both of us, do you think we could have some time to think about this.” Adam replied putting on a fake smile

“Of course, I’ll be in town till tomorrow, here’s my card. Call me when you want to meet up to tell me your decision.’ Wymack said, turning around to head out of the locker room.

“Wait’, Adam said causing Wymack to turn around, ‘If we agreed would you also be willing to offer a spot to Richard Gansey and Blue Sargent.”

“Yeah I watched them play tonight. Gansey is a dealer playing here, and Blue is a striker for Liberty right?

“Yes.”

“I would be willing to offer them a spot, why don’t you talk to them about it and bring them when you tell me your decision.”

“Of course, thank you again.” With that Adam and Ronan were left alone in the locker room. 

“Why do you always have to act like that?” Adam asked, turning around to close his locker.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Ronan grabbed his stuff and left the locker room alongside Adam.

“Come on he had just offered us both and maybe Blue and Gansey a full ride scholarship to a good school.”

“I'm not going to college.” Ronan said for the second time today.

“Will you at least talk about it with Blue, Gansey, and I at Nino’s.”

Ronan didn’t respond so Adam took that as a yes. 

When they both get into the pig. Gansey asked, “So who was in there to talk to you guys.”

“I’ll tell you at Nino’s when Blue is there.” So Gansey pulled out of the parking lot and headed over there.

\-----

They were at the normal booth in Nino’s waiting for Blue to serve her other tables and come over to talk to them. 

Five minutes later Blue slid into the booth right by Gansey and kissed him quickly on the lips. Ronan pretended to throw up.

“Oh, grow up.” She said, rolling her eyes at Ronan.

“I have about ten minutes, so talk.” She said putting her elbow on the table.

“David Wymack the exy coach at Palmetto offered Ronan and I a full ride scholarship to play there. He’s also said he would offer you two spots on the team.”

“What did you say back?” Blue asked, smiling.

“I said that we would talk about it and meet up with him tomorrow to tell him our decision.”

“What is there to talk about, of of course it’s a yes.”

“Well I thought you, Gansey, and Henry were going to take a gap year and go to Venezuela so I didn’t know.”

“Are you serious? They offered all of us a spot on the team to the same school to play together. Of course we’ll go.”

“I’m with Jane. I say we all go.” Gansey added.

“That's what I was hoping you would say.” 

“So Ronan?” Gansey asked, turning his gaze.

“Fine.” Blue whooped in joy.

“What are you so happy about.” A voice asked, everyone turned to see Noah sitting on the opposite side of Gansey.

“Jesus, you need to stop popping up unannounced.” Ronan said, trying to cover up that he was spooked.

“Sorry, but what were you guys talking about?”

“The coach for exy at Palmetto offered us all a spot on their team, so we're going to go.”

“Oh.” Noah said obviously deflated. 

“I didn’t even think about that, is Palmetto on a ley line?” Blue asked Gansey.

“Yeah it is actually, I spent about a week there studying there.” 

“So Noah can come with us?” Adam asked.

“Yeah.”

“We're all going to college together.” Blue screamed

“I'll call Wymack and tell him we're in.” 

\-----

They were all sitting across from Wymack at a table. 

“So training is going to start in early August, school doesn’t officially start until 2 weeks later, and our first game isn’t till at least a month after school starts. You’ll be moving into the dorms when summer practices start. Does anyone have any requests for rooming.”

Their group had already thought about the rooming situation. Ronan needed to be in a room separate from the others on the team, so they could keep his dreaming a secret.

“Would it be possible for Ronan, Adam, and I to all room together. “ Gansey asked using his aristocratic charm.

“Yeah I’ll see what I can do about it. Blue, are you good rooming with the other girls.”

“Yes!”

“Alright guys well then I’ll see you when practices start. Is there anything else?”

“Yeah actually there is one thing, I know about the type of people and their background that you usually recruit. So why would you offer a spot to me?” Gansey asked.

“Well to be honest our team is in desperate need of more players. So when Adam asked if we could recruit you, I had seen your games and you're a great player. So I was willing to make an exception.”

Most of what Wymack has said was true, but he also sensed something different in Gansey. Over the past few years he had gotten pretty good at telling when something was going on in a person's mind. So he could tell there was something different about Gansey even if it wasn’t as clear on him as some others.

“Well thank you Coach, we’ll see you in August.” Wymack packed up his stuff waving goodbye to the kids. He could tell it was going to be an interesting year.


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in this Noah's alive, well he's still a ghost but he's not gone.

Andrew and Neil had spent the whole entire summer together. Towards the middle of their break all of the foxes had gotten together to take a trip together. But despite that they stayed at the house in Columbia even with Kevins bitching about not being close to an exy court. Aaron had spent half of his summer with Katelyn at her parents house and the other half of it in Columbia. 

The rest of the foxes had their summer away from South Carolina. Matt was with his mom in New York. Taking occasional leaves to go see Dan, who was with her stage sisters. Allison was traveling around the world with Renne. 

Today was the day before summer practices started and Kevin had insisted they move into the dorms today instead of tomorrow like everyone else. Andrew, Aaron, Neil, Nicky, and Kevin had somehow managed to fit all of them and all of their belongings into the car. The rest of their day was spent unpacking.

\-----

The summer had passed easily and now it was the day for all of them to leave Henrietta, Virginia and go over to South Carolina. Mr. Gray, who was now officially Blue’s step father, was taking Blue over to Palmetto. Gansey was driving Ronan and Adam over in his Camaro. 

Somehow Blue had made it to the dorms before the boys. 

“Let me grab a few bags and go meet some people and then can you carry up the rest of my stuff.” Blue asked hopping out of the car. Today she was wearing a black sweater she thrifted and added colorful patches all over. With her favorite pair of jean short. Her hair was held back by an abundance of colorful clips to match her sweater. 

She couldn’t wait for a new start. Not only was she going to be with her boyfriend and best friends but she could also get rid of her notorious status as the daughter of the crazy psychics. Blue was not going to mess up her first impressions.

So she grabbed her backpack and a box of clothes and headed into the fox tower. The exy team was the first to be on campus, so the place was mostly empty. She was rooming with three other girls who were all second year seniors.

Blue walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room, inside on the couch were two girls, one with platinum blonde hair with rainbow streaks all throughout it the other with dark brown skin and curly brown hair. They both turned towards her when the door opened.

“Hi I’m Blue Sargent.” The two girls stood up to walk towards her.

“My name's Renne.” 

“I’m Dan.” The girl with curly hair said sticking out her hand to shake with Blue.

“I love your outfit!” Renne stuck her hand out to shake Blue’s as well.

“Thank you I made it myself.” Blue could already tell that she liked both of these girls; they seemed nice but she could tell that they both had an edge to them that wouldn’t stand for any bullshit. But before she could talk to them anymore. A girl threw open the door, she had long blonde hair, wore a tight short pink dress, with the highest stilettos that Blue had ever seen. The same way that Blue could tell she liked Dan and Renne she could tell she would not be liking the tall blonde girl.

“What new freshman is driving that bright ass orange car.” The blonde girl asked closing the door behind her and walking in slightly. 

“That’s Gansey’s.” Blue said eager to see her boyfriend.

“Who is Gansey, and who are you?” 

“I’m Blue your new roommate,’ she said putting down her box and slinging off her backpack,’I’d love to finish this conversation, but I’ve got to go say hi to Gansey.” 

Blue walked out the door leaving it wide open, the other girls crowded around it looking to see who Gansey was.

In the hallway Blue jumped into the arms of a boy wearing a pink polo shirt, khaki shorts, and boat shoes. They were truly opposites.

The boy moved his head to kiss Blue and then hug her deeper and Allison got a clear look of his face.

“Dick?”

The boy released from Blue’s grip to locate whose voice it was, “Allison?”

“I haven’t seen you in forever, I thought you died.” Blue and Gansey looked at each other with a weird expression. The other girls didn't know why.

“So you guys know each other?” Blue looked between Alison and Gansey.

“Oh me and Dick were best friends as kids you know with the whole rich parents things.”

There was an obvious tension between everyone.

“I’m Dan the team captain.” She said with a wave.

“I’m Renne.” Gansey extended his hand to shake with hers. Renne took note that when he turned to face her he seemed to put on a different persona then he had with Blue. Before he seemed raw with passion and relaxed without guard, now he felt to have an unruly amount of charisma and a picture perfect personality. Only knowing Richard Gansey III for a minute she knew he was a man of many layers and way more completed then his surface level portrayed.

“It's great to meet you Renne and Dan, also great to see you again Alison I hope we can catch up. But first Jane and I have to go help our friends bring up the rest of our stuff.” With that the two girls watched them walk down the stairs with interlaced hands.

\-----

Andrew had researched the new recruits like he did with every fox. He had started with Richard Campbell Gansey III. There was plenty of information to find simply online but not much it was of value. He was the son of a politician. The golden boy. All articles about him showed what a perfect person he was. Gansey had traveled around the world starting at a very young age due to his interest with the welsh kings. Articles showed that his parents fully supported his decision and wanted their son to experience the world. Andrew already hated him.

The next was Blue Sargent there wasn’t much about her. But he did find that her family owned a psychic company in Henrietta, Virginia. Andrew supposed she could become interesting.

After her was Ronan Lynch the son of Nial Lynch a successful businessman who passed away a couple years before. Andrew couldn’t find much about Ronan himself, just his father who he wasn’t interested in.

Lastly was Adam Parish. Ronan found nothing on him, only enough to know he was a real person. Andrew decided that Adam was truly a nobody.

But that wasn’t everything there was one more article about all of them together. The title read:   
Group of Teens Find Dead Walsh King Glendower

Andrew didn’t know what it was but he could tell there was something off about these kids 

\-----

The first meeting of the seasons started at 5:00 p.m. On the rights side of the room on one couch sat Andrew in the middle, Neil on his right and Kevin on his left. Aaron sat in a lone seat next to the couch. Dan and Matt sat on an armchair squished together. Allison and Renne sat on a loveseat together at the top of the room. On the left side all the new recruits crammed on a couch together Adam on the far right, Ronan in the middle, Gansey on the left. Blue was sitting on Ganseys lap with her feet in Ronans lap. Nicky had gone to the bathroom so he had yet to see the new recruits.

Nicky walked out and took one look at Ronan, Adam, and Gansey and said, “Holy shit you guy are hot.” He sat in the chair next to their couch. “I'm Nicky by the way.”

“I’m Gansey, this is Ronan, Adam, and Blue. It's great to meet you.”

At that moment Wymack walked out and officially started the meeting. He went over everyone’s names and positions. Tomorrow they all had their first check ups with Abby, the team nurse, before their first practice that day. When school officially started they would all need to go to their first meeting with Betsy Doson the therapist. He dismissed them all an hour later.

Walking out of the building Matt addressed the new recruits, “Hey guys there's a party, well not really a party since no one else is on campus decides us more like a get together, in the girls room tonight if you guys want to join.”

“No.” Ronan said which got him in a kick in the leg from Adam and a pinch on his arm from Gansey.

“There’s alcohol.”

As much as Ronan didn’t want to spend time with the other foxes he could never turn down a request for alcohol, “We’ll be there.” He turned away from them to head towards the Camera. 

“IS THAT A RAVEN?” Nicky shrieked. 

Ronan turned around and saw chainsaw heading towards him. She landed on his shoulder with a “Kerah”. Blue, Adam, and Gansey were unphased by it as they all got into the car, turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot leaving the other foxes to stare at them in shock.

\-----

Blue had left to go to Gansey’s, Ronan’ and Adam’s dorm when they got back to the dorms, so now all the original foxes were meeting in the girls room to talk about the new recruits.

“Okay so what the fuck is going on with those kids.” Nicky asked

“That’s a loaded question.” Dan replied.

“Are we seriously just here to gossip about the freshman who cares as long as they play exy well.” With that Kevin got up to go in the kitchen probably looking for some vodka.

Andrew didn’t care about what the other foxes thought about the freshman he was only here because of Neil. 

“Why don't you ask Alison, she already knows Gansey.” Dan said.

“How?” Neil asked.

“His parents are in politics and rich so when we were younger we would hang out with each other while our parents were at social events.”

“Why do you think Wymack picked him, his life seems pretty perfect?”

“Ronan and Adam wouldn’t sign unless Wymack asked him too.” Neil said.

“I don't think he’s as perfect as you think.” Renne said.

“Why do you say that?” Dan asked everyone in the room’s attention was on Renne.

“I just have a feeling, I think their all different.” The room got very quiet as everyone thought about that.

Nicky broke the silence, “But like how hot are they!”

“You think Ganseys hot?” Alison spoke with disgust.

“Well his fashion could use some work but maybe hot in the sexy scholar kind of way.”

“That's not a thing.” Aaron said, reminding everyone he was still in the room.

“Like you know anything.” Nicky responded.

“How long do you think it will take till they find out about Andrew and Neil?” Dan asked

“Before 2 months.” Alison said.

“No way, it has to be over 2.”

“Okay let’s bet.”

“Over 2 months you owe me $100, under 2 months I owe you $100.” With that Alison and Dan shook hands. They spent the rest of the time till the freshman got here placing bets about them.

\-----

Ronan, Blue, Gansey, Adam, and Noah were all in the boys room before they went over to spend time with the other foxes. 

Gansey had refused to leave his Henrietta model at home so now instead of them having a living room his model was taking up the walls and floor. If you wanted to sit there was a beanbag in the corner or you could sit on the floor. Off to the right there was a kitchen where mint plants lined the counters. In their bedroom there were three beds. On one side was a bunk bed where Adam had the top and Ronan had the bottom. On the other side there was a singular bed where Gansey slept. All around their dorm was filled with miscellaneous dream things from Ronan. 

Right now Gansey was still working on putting up his model. Blue was reading a book, Adam seemed to be studying no one knew what since the school year hasn't started yet. And Ronan and Noah were singing Murder Squash. 

“Squash one, Squash two…” Noah and Ronan sang for the fifth time.

“Can you two shut up.” Blue said, throwing her book at them.

Adam looked up from what he was studying, “Do we have to go over there.”

“Team bonding is important. Why don’t you want to go?” Gansey said, chewing a mint leaf.

Adam didn’t answer. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his new teammates, he thought that they were alright. But there was going to be alcohol and Adam didn’t drink. He couldn't do it without thinking of his dad and he would never take the risk of becoming like him. He didn’t want to tell his friends because he didn’t want their pity. But it seemed as if Gansey had already read his mind.

“I won’t drink Adam.”

“You can do whatever you want.”

Sensing Adams approaching bad mood Gansey changed the subject, “I was looking through my journal and found stuff about the ley lines, so there obviously is one that runs right through Palmetto but there is also one close by Columbia.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon until going over to the girls dorm going about their own business in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't remember them ever naming the school Blue went to so I made one up, please tell me if they did talk about her school.


End file.
